Lieutenant Governor
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Tehnya, Sir Lieutenant?" Bahkan keranjang anyaman bambu dari tahun 1811 itu mengingatkan Arthur akan Indonesia. [au, historical! adventure feat. factres]
1. karena sekeranjang teh

**ADALAH** sepenuhnya kesalahan Arthur karena rasa kantuk yang masih menumpuk di wajah dan mata, jika teko penuh teh panas itu mengisi cangkir antik di bawahnya hingga meluber dan mengenai hingga pangkal ibu jari tangan kanan, membuat Arthur merasakan panasnya.

Diakhiri dengan suatu insiden, _hm_ , berupa teko teh yang tempo detik masih tergenggam kuat oleh jemarinya terbanting, pecah berserakan di lantai.

 _Puh._

Arthur mengaduh.

Rasa-rasanya, di dalam mimpinya yang buruk tadi, ia sudah tergelincir dan tercebur ke dalam selokan yang sudah pasti kotor dan bau ketika berkeliling komplek sekitar gedung Gubernur dengan mengayuh sepeda kuno khas negeri ini.

Mimpi yang bagi Arthur dirasa lumayan mengilukan badan jika sungguh terjadi, dan _hei_ , sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya, tahu.

"Ck!" Sedecakan kembali meluncur dari mulut; mengutuk-ngutuki kejadian sial yang menimpa dirinya.

Dan sekarang ... astaga, kesialan lagi dalam lain rupa.

Kesialan Arthur di pagi itu bertambah kala ia ingat kalau teh di dalam teko itu adalah jatah seduhan terakhir.

Sekarang sudah habis. Terbuang percuma dengan mencumbu dinginnya lantai keramik putih. Ia berdecak kesal.

Arthur bersujud, tangannya tergerak hati-hati untuk mengambili pecahan besar dari teko yang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Keset di dekatnya Arthur ambil, menyekai lantai yang terbasahi teh panas.

Tangan merasakan hangat; cairan teh merembesi kain, membasahinya dengan cepat.

Dan ketukan pada pintu depan rumah terdengar ...

 _"Good morning, Sir Lieutenant."_

Alis setebal enam lapis-berlapisnya terangkat heran. Barangkali bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Siapa?"

 **.**

 **...~*o•O•o*~...**

* * *

 _"Penjajahan tidak harus selalu menyakiti pribumi negeri yang mereka jajah, bukan?"_

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan_. **

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya fanfiksi.

•

 **LIEUTENANT GOVERNOR** ,

oleh _**INDONESIAN KARA**_.

•

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genres:** Historical, General, Mystery. **Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

 **Notes:** AU, era kolonialisme. Didedikasikan secara spesial untuk **_#Nasionalisme Indonesia_** dan **#PeLitKreNasIndo.**

 **[fact-res]**

 **#31DaysChallenge - 500 Words per Day.**

* * *

 ***-...0o0...-***

 **.**

Teh dalam cangkir Arthur sesap perlahan. Agar tidak berkejadian sama seperti sebangun tidurnya, ia menunggu tehnya agak lebih dingin (yap, menjaga keamanan yang jelas mahal harganya dengan meniup-niup cangkir berisi teh) terlebih dahulu.

Angin yang bersemilir dingin di pagi itu membuat Arthur berhenti menyesapi teh, bergeming, masih dengan posisi duduk bersila di atas pos kamling besar yang agaknya tidak lagi digunakan, meskipun kayu-kayu penyangganya masih kokoh; tak reyot ataupun dilalap rayap.

Arthur Kirkland, pria Inggris itu, mengangkat kepala, meluruskan arah pandang; jauh menatap hamparan perkebunan teh yang alangkah luas di depan mata.

 _"Goedemorgen, Lieutenant."_

Gadis bercaping itu datang lagi, menyapa Arthur dengan nada suaranya yang dalam; kalimat dalam Bahasa Belanda yang gadis itu ucapkan, yang berarti 'Selamat pagi, Lieutenant'.

Pria Inggris itu jelas bingung; kurang paham dengan bahasanya. Arthur kagok untuk menjawab, menciptakan jeda panjang yang penuh kecanggungan

Gadis itu rupanya lelah demi menunggu jawaban dari pria Inggris di hadapannya. Terbukti, ia kembali bersuara, "Ah, apakah kalimat saya barusan menyusahkan Anda untuk menjawab, _Sir_?"

Arthur mengedip sekali, masih kebingungan untuk menjawab. Hei, alangkah sulit merangkai kata-kata ketika canggung.

"Ya, maaf, aku tidak mengerti Bahasa Belanda."

Meski samar saking tipisnya, Arthur melihat gadis bercaping dengan sebakul daun teh segar di pinggang kiri. _Hm,_ Arthur jadi ingat sesuatu ...

"Seharusnya, saya yang meminta maaf, saya terlalu sering menggunakan Bahasa Belanda ketika era kolonial mereka memimpin di tanah Nusantara."

Gadis bercaping dengan nada suara yang dalam dan misterius di hadapannya ini ...

... adalah sosok yang sama, yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan sekeranjang kecil berisi daun teh siap seduh sebangun dirinya tadi.

"Saya permisi."

* * *

Hingga beberapa pekan ke depan, Arthur tetap tidak mengetahui siapa gadis bercaping, yang kerap memberikan keranjangan kecil berisi dauh teh siap seduh itu.

Sama sekali. Tidak.

Bahkan sosoknya yang misterius itu tidak muncul kembali dalam jangka waktu lama.

* * *

 **~o0o- 1811 -o0o~**

* * *

 _"Jika perkiraanku benar mengenai kekalahan Belanda dalam Perang Napoleon melawan Prancis, maka sesaat setelah Belanda kalah adalah waktu emas bagi kita untuk menyerbu wilayah jajahannya yang amat kaya akan sumber daya alam._

 _"Hindia Belanda, dan akan kita kuasai negeri itu secepatnya."_

 _Dan pada tanggal 18 September tahun 1811, pasukan Inggris menguasai Pulau Jawa secara keseluruhan dari kepemimpinan Prancis_ _yang berniat untuk mempertahankan Pulau Jawa dari negara lain._

 _ **"Serang Pulau Jawa dengan kekuatan penuh! Kerahkan prajurit-prajurit tempur paling kuat di garda terdepan! Gempur Prancis dan rebut Pulau Jawa dari pangkuannya!"**_

 _Demikianlah perintah bernada tegas dari sang pemimpin tanah Inggris. Sosok berambut pirang yang gagah di bawah terpaan mentari senja yang telah menguzur; tak dilupa, dengan seruan yang tak jarang bernada tegas._

 _Tidak ada yang boleh membantah; atau nadi leher yang akan diputus oleh mata pisau_ guillotine.

 _Seluruh tentara dan prajurit perangnya membungkuk, memberikan hormat. Bersiap untuk bangkit lagi mengusung amunisi yang tak terbantahkan banyaknya._

•••

* * *

•••

"Arthur Kirkland, _from The Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ ... apa kauyakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Willem menyentakkan dokumen bersampul cokelat pucat itu ke meja usai membaca isinya. Raut wajah tersurat jelas keheranan dan semburat kemarahan.

Arthur menatap ke atas meja, tepat pada nama dokumen yang tempo sekon disentakkan oleh Willem. Tertera besar, ditulis dengan pena paling tebal yang Arthur punya.

"Arthur Kirkland ..."

Penuh dengan penekanan.

Sang empunya nama membenahi posisi duduk, bersiap diri demi menjawab pertanyaan dari pria berambut pucat di hadapannya. "Jika 'ya', lantas apakah itu memberatkan dirimu, Netherlands?"

Nada itu dingin.

Willem tersentak.

Ucapan itu menusuk.

"Namun, kautidak harus menghapuskan rodi dari agenda penguasaanmu ..."

"Willem." Arthur bangkit, menatapkan keping zamrud miliknya pada milik Willem yang emerald. Menyelisih sedetik setelah kalimat Willem dipotong semena oleh si pria Inggris, setatapan tajam netra menghunjam pandangan Willem.

Tatapan itu ... bersirat ketidakramahan.

"Aku yang menguasai Nusantara sekarang. Selama penguasaanku, nama 'Hindia Belanda' tidak lagi tersemat padanya. Aku dan seluruh bawahanku yang berkuasa untuk menetapkan, menghapus, menambah, dan mengurangi kebijakan-kebijakan yang berjalan di atas Nusantara.

"Dan lantas, apa aku memberimu IZIN untuk mengomentari dan menyampaikan rasa keberatan hatimu atas kebijakan yang aku tetapkan?" Gebrakan telak seusai kalimat terdengar. Willem mundur selangkah.

Arthur berpejam netra. Menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. "Jika urusanmu di sini sudah selesai, boleh aku memintamu untuk pergi dari sini? Kita bisa kehabisan oksigen jika terlalu lama mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Willem tak lagi angkat bicara, setelah kalimat terakhir Arthur terucapkan, barulah ia mengatakan, " _Ja._ Aku permisi." Pria penyuka bunga tulip itu berbalik, menuju dan membuka pintu, lantas keluar tanpa berucap apapun lagi. Berakhir dengan deritan pendek ketika pintu ditutup olehnya.

Ada jeda yang tercipta, lebih-kurang terhitung satu menit lamanya.

Arthur menarik napas panjang, lantas mengembuskannya lagi perlahan. Kemudian, ia kembali mendudukkan diri. Dugaannya akan bersitegang sesaat dengan Belanda benar terjadi; dan hanya di antara mereka berdua, tidak ada orang lain yang tahu.

"Haruskah penjajah selalu bertindak kejam terhadap rakyat di wilayah jajahannya?" Netra zamrud itu beralih kembali. Membaca titel besar pada sampul cokelat dokumen di hadapannya.

Tangannya tidak berniat meraih. Dokumen persegi panjang itu terletak terbalik dengan kemiringan tertentu.

Pikirannya berat, netranya menatap langit-langit; menerawang sesuatu.

Titel yang Arthur tulis besar-besar di sampul cokelat dokumen itu ... adalah pengisi pikirannya sekarang ...

* * *

 **~o0o- Lieutenant Governor -o0o~**

* * *

Isinya adalah perjanjian yang akan ia lakukan di atas buwana Nusantara sebagai daerah jajahannya sekarang.

Kebijakan-kebijakan baru yang akan merugikan ...

Para pribumi negeri, termasuk Gadis Bercaping itu, tidak akan mengetahui apa kelanjutan dari politik yang tengah terjadi di atas negeri mereka selain kata "Kolonialisme".

•

* * *

 _ **finished.**_

* * *

 **[16 Juni 2018]**

 ***~...0•o•0...~***

 **.**

 **Little bit about this fic:**

 **friend:** Lar, what's the title that will you put out for this story?

 **me:** ...

 **also me:** Penjajahanku Tamat di Kebon Teh.

 **friend 2:** *gelindingan*


	2. (hope) you are here

_(Ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika kita butuhkan, dan sendirinya kembali tanpa diduga. Salah satu contohnya, ialah sosok **pejuang**. Semangat lebih menyala dari pada kobar apilah yang akan menduduki puncak dari "perjuangan-perjuangan" ini.)_

•••

 **SUATU** kebiasaan khusus bagi Arthur Kirkland untuk mengamat-amati orang lain yang tengah giat mengerjakan sesuatu. Mengamati tentang bagaimana suatu hal terjadi secara berurutan.

Contohnya, di perkebunan luas milik rakyat Hindia Belanda ini, kala para pemetik tehnya menggiati kegiatan untuk bangun pagi, berangkat sebelum matahari terbit di kaki langit timur, lantas memulai pencaharian untuk memilih dan memetik daun-daun teh segar.

Dipetik hati-hati dan dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang, omong-omong, Arthur merasa jumlah para pemetik daun teh ini berkurang beberapa orang dari dua bulan kemarin.

Namun tunggu, barangkali, hanya perasaannya saja. Perasaan yang mungkin saja timbul karena alangkah lelahnya ia menyusun perjanjian dan kebijakan-kebijakan baru sebagai bentuk menguasaannya di Hindia Belanda.

Arthur menyusuri jalan setapak di sela semak teh yang tingginya sedada orang dewasa, melewati para pemetik dengan langkah ringan. Namun, antara Arthur dan pribumi yang menjadi pemetik teh ini, tiada kontak.

Jangankan kontak mulut, bertatap mata saja keduanya seolah enggan. Mulutnya laksana terkunci, Arthur canggung. Dan para pemetik daun teh ini, barangkali mereka terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar melirik ke sana dan kemari; demi melihat kedatangan si pria Inggris.

Berbicara soal teh, wahai, Arthur mengingat seseorang yang sering mengantarkan sekeranjang kecil daun teh siap seduh setiap beberapa hari sekali ke kediaman sementaranya di Hindia Belanda.

(Oleh karena Arthur belum tahu siapa namanya, maka pria Inggris ini kerap menyebutnya dengan nama "Si Gadis Hindia Bercaping.)

Dua-tiga pekan ini, Gadis Bercaping itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Keranjang kecil teh yang sering digunakan si gadis untuk mengantarkan daun teh pun sekadar diletakkan di depan pintu.

Tidak seperti semenjananya; mengetuk pintu depan, lantas Arthur membukakan, kedua netra berbeda warna pun bertatapan, diselingi sebentar oleh secakap-cakapan, dan salam pamit sebagai akhiran dari pertemuan. Tidak.

Hanya diletakkan di depan pintu, tanpa Arthur ketahui siapa peletaknya. Tidak ada nama, tidak ada surat, kecualikan "peraturan" kecil yang harus selalu Arthur patuhi jika pria beralis tebal ini tidak mau kegiatan sakral minum bercangkir-cangkir teh absen dari kesehariannya.

Pria Inggris ini, ternyata oh ternyata, merasa kehilangan.

 _Ish._

Arthur masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati kala waktu senggang, di sela kesibukan mengurusi dokumen perekonomian negara, ketika melakukan kegiatan pribadi; sebelum tidur, saat mengunyah makanan, setiap sore saat jadwal khususnya meminum teh ... setiap hari tanpa luput menanyakan asal-usul Si Gadis Bercaping.

Setiap hari ...

Minimal terbesit di pikirannya untuk memikirkan gadis misterius itu.

Dan tidak terasa, ia sampai di sisi timur perkebunan teh, terbukti dari tampak kokohnya pembatas dari beton berlapis semen sebagai penghalus dan pengapik. Di situlah, Arthur sempatkan diri untuk duduk.

Bersila di atas beton seraya menghadap ke arah kebun, tempat tanaman teh yang segar dan subur tumbuh.

Tangannya terjulur, jemarinya bergerak memetik sehelai daun teh yang barangkali masih segar, sebab tampak basah alami oleh embun di pagi hari.

Pandangan Arthur melamat, menatap daun teh berwarna hijau pekat yang berada dalam japitan jari telunjuk, tengah, dan ibu jarinya. Menatap tulangan daun yang ada di penampang bagian belakang.

Hmmm ...

Hmm ...

 _Hm?_

Hn ... .

Eh, tidak. Bukan. Daun teh ini benar-benar bukan dan tidak membuatnya memiliki niat untuk menelan daun teh ini secara langsung tanpa proses penyangraian atau sejenisnya—meskipun Arthur benar-benar ingin minum teh sekarang.

Refleks, ia menguap lebar (tangannya tergerak untuk menutupi, agar tidak ada lalat atau pasukannya yang seenaknya masuk) menunjukkan kekantukannya yang kembali datang.

Oh. Sebangun tidur tadi, Arthur benar-benar tidak meneguk hangatnya teh melati barang setetes. Diganti oleh air putih yang jelas tawar dan tidak senikmat teh melati yang wanginya menenangkan.

 _Kekurangan kafein, hm ..._

Berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat di mana Arthur mendudukkan diri, tumbuh sebatang besar pohon ... ah, entah apa namanya. Bersamaan dengan netranya yang mulai lamat, kaki-kakinya membawa Arthur menuju ke pohon tersebut.

Punggungnya bersandar, tubuhnya tetap merasa dingin, walaupun pagi mulai beranjak siang. Kira-kira, pukul sepuluh pagilah waktu itu. Ketika para pemetik daun teh hari itu berkurang satu demi satu—selesai tugasnya. Bakul telah cukup isi.

Bersama kesunyian, bau, dan suara-suara alam pagi itu, Arthur putuskan untuk memejamkan netra; memuaskan kantuk barang lima atau sepuluh menit ...

 _"Sir Lieutenant_? Mengapa Anda tidur di sini?"

 _Greg!_

Niat Arthur batal total. Satu detik setelah ia mendongak, kedua netra berbeda warna itu bertemu.

Tidak lupa, sekeranjang kecil yang Arthur kenali dari anyaman bambu kuningnya yang khas ...

 _Jasmine Tea._

Tidak ketinggalan, _Si Gadis Bercaping itu._

"Kau ..."

 **:v v: :v~v: :v v:**

 **...~*oOo*~...**

* * *

 **Hetalia — Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_.** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang penulis dapatkan atas pembuatan karya.

•

 **LIEUTENANT GOVERNOR**

oleh _**INDONESIAN KARA**_.

•

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genres:** Adventure, General. **Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

 **Notes:** AU, historical, timelined-wars.

•

 **[factres]**

 **#31DaysChallenge - Second.**

 **-Indonesia; 17 Juni 2018-**

* * *

 ***~...0o0...~***

 _Tenangnya ombak Pantai Cilincing hari itu, rupanya membawa kejadian yang amat sangat tidak menenangkan batin._

 _Baik untuk pribumi Hindia Belanda, maupun pihak Belanda yang telah jatuh kekuasaannya dalam genggaman Imperium Perancis._

•

•

•

 **-26 Agustus 1811-**

Pasukan Inggris, dengan mengerahkan kekuatan sebanyak enam puluh kapal, berhasil menduduki Batavia Kota.

Di lain sisi, Kolonel Gillespie menjadi komandan utama dalam serangan yang dipusatkan di daerah sekitar Cornelis.

Peperangan akhirnya pecah dengan letusan meriam dan tembakan senapan musket, pertempuran terjadi dan memakan korban di kedua belah pihak.

Belanda-Perancis sekali lagi terpukul mundur ke Buitenzorg(*) dan mengalami kekalahan terbesarnya menghadapi Inggris di Jawa; setelah sebelumnya melakukan gerakan mundur dengan terus menembakkan meriam ke arah pasukan dari Inggris.

* * *

 _ **"Seraaang!"**_

* * *

Dua belas ribu tentara perang Britania Raya terbaik dikerahkan; tanda kekuatan penuh telah dilepaskan. Tidak kurang dari seratus kapal yang memberangkatkan mereka, hingga mendarat di bibir pantai bernama Cilincing.

Ribuan prajurit tempur Britania Raya terbaik yang semula berbaris rapi di atas kapal, kini berturunan dengan tangga kayu yang diikat dengan tali satu demi satu.

Dengan persenjataan lengkap, kesemuanya tidak peduli akan nyawa mereka sendiri.

Derap-derap langkah antusias dan perintah singkat terdengar di sana-sini, dari langit, mereka laksana semut yang terciprati oleh titik-titik air; memencarkan diri untuk menetralisasi serangan tiba-tiba.

 _"Run!"_

 _"Here you are."_

 _"Don't forget your aminitions!"_

Seorang di antara mereka, bersandang elok sebagai letnan perang muda, menatap kejarangan pohon kelapa di sekitar Pantai Cilincing. Irisnya menatap tajam, sosoknya gagah dalam balutan seragam putih kemiliteran Inggris.

Posisi istirahat di tempatnya berubah. Seluruh prajurit terkuat telah turun; siap merebut Nusantara dari genggaman Belanda.

"Kudengar, Herman Willem Daendels ditarik kembali oleh pimpinan di negeri asalnya." Letnan muda itu berbalik, menatap sosok yang barusan berbicara. Jauh di balik ekspresi datarnya, Sang Letnan Muda menyirat rasa ingin tahu.

Jeda pendek, sebelum informasi singkat itu dijelaskan lebih rinci. "Daendels dianggap gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya di pulau yang kita darati salah satu pantainya ini, Oliver. Biar kuceritakan sekelumit kepadamu.

"Daendels itu, alih-alih mengeksploitasi Pulau Jawa, justru Daendels diberi tugas unuk mempertahankan pulau ini dari tentara negara kita, _Great Britain,_ yang telah berada di Sumatera."

" _Wait a_ _moment_." Oliver—letnan muda itu—melambaikan tangan kanannya; isyarat menghentikan. "'Kegagalan', maksudmu?"

"Salah satu contohnya adalah penerapan kembali rodi atau yang disebutnya sebagai 'kerja paksa'." Sosok di depan Oliver mengangkat satu alis, lantas berucap, "Kaubelum tahu akan hal ini, Oliver?"

Dan setatapan bingung adalah jawabannya.

Sang lawan bicara Oliver, yakni Arthur Kirkland, menambahkan singkat, "Akan kuceritakan padamu, _but wait_ , lebih baik jangan di sini."

* * *

 **•TIMELINED•**

 **26 Agustus - 18 September**

 **-1811-**

* * *

(Dan dari hari itu, hingga perginya mereka semua, Pantai Cilincing—dekat Salatiga—menjadi saksi bisu atas perincian dari awal kedatangan Britania Raya, demi merebut kekuasaan tanah Indonesia—yang kala itu masih bernama "Hindia Belanda"—dari tangan sang penjajah sebelumnya.)

(Hari itu berakhir lambat. 26 Agustus tahun itu, darah tertumpahkan. Mayat bergelimpangan. Senjata-senjata yang telah kehilangan guna berserakan.)

 _"Kekuasaanmu telah jatuh, Netherlands."_

 _Membisu. Bibir itu laksana terkunci. Netranya terpasung pada sedokumen yang mau tidak mau harus ia setujui._

 _Willem menghela napasnya, berat._

(Pemerintahan atas Hindia Belanda jatuh ke tangan Britania Raya ... dan salah satunya melalui Kapitulasi Tuntang, yang diketahui tercipta pada tanggal 18 September 1811.)

* * *

 _ **finished.**_

* * *

 **(*) Buitenzorg = Bogor. (?)**

Dan yang satu ini, masuk dalam template Fanfiksi Kesayangan! :')

Juga, cover untuk fanfiksi ini bisa Anda cek di akun Instagram saya, _**indonesian_kara,**_ besok siang! ;)


	3. di sini (dan kunetra ia)

HITUNGAN mundur beberapa jam "J" yang lalu, sebenarnya, sepasang keping zamrud milik Arthur telah menangkap sosok Si Gadis Bercaping dari kejauhan.

 _Y- yeah, only on distance._ Dengan senyum memetiki pucuk daun teh dengan kawan sepekerjaan; gadis lain. Mengenakan caping kuning yang tiada pernah absen untuk kenakan.

 _"Pucukane teh sing ijo-ijo enom iki, lho, mbok ya dipetiki, Nduk. (Pucukan teh yang hijau-hijau muda ini, lho, dipetik juga, Nak.)"_

Arthur sebenarnya ingin langsung menghampirinya demi membuka konversasi barang seperempat jam; mengucap salam dan sapa, bertukar kabar, yang diakhiri dengan senyum pula ucapan selamat tinggal dan semoga bertemu kembali di lain waktu.

Namun sayang, pria Inggris kita ini tak punya cukup nyali untuk sekadar mengatakan kata sapaan terpendek dalam Bahasa Indonesia, "Hai."

(Ya, hanya itu. Sesingkat itu. Semudah itu. Sayangnya, dear oh dear, Arthur canggung. Sangat. Lidah seolah kelu.

Laksana membeku.)

Keheningan menyelimuti, hanya suara percakapan dan seruan jarang yang beberapa kali terdengar.

Selembar daun teh segera berpindah dari pucukan semak teh ke tangan Arthur; terpegang di antara telunjuk, ibu jari, dan jari tengah. Semakin mrngingatkan Arthur untuk mencari Si Gadis Bercaping itu hingga bertemu.

Namun Arthur justru berusaha "melemaskan" lidah; menyusuni kata demi kata untuk kalimat pembuka konversasi, demi menyadari alangkah "sepinya" pertemuan antara ia dan Si Gadis Bercaping.

 _Hello, good morning, Indonesian. How's your day?_ , batin Arthur kini mulai bermain; merangkai kata-kata jadi sekalimat singkat yang barangkali akan membeku dengan lidah terasa begitu kaku; mulut laksana terkunci ketika bertatapan mata dengan sosok yang ingin Arthur sapa.

Sederhana saja.

Selaik kesederhanaan diri dari sosok yang diharap Arthur segera muncul batang hidungnya, sekarang, di tempat ini.

Mengenakan kebaya lawas dengan warna yang kalem dan keranjang teh di punggung—kadangkala terapit antara pinggang dan lengan kirinya—selaik yang semenjananya terjadi.

Helaan napas sang pria Inggris ditelan sunyi, barangkali tiada mampu didengar oleh orang lain di dekatnya—jika ada.

Dan seruan untuk segera mengambil keranjang—untuk tempat meletak dedaunan teh—dalam Bahasa Jawa terdengar, agak samar. Tidak terlalu menganggu keharmonisan melodia sunyi.

Arthur, lebih dari satu jam di area perkebunan teh itu, kembali melangkah penuh gontai menyusuri jalan setapak yang biasa dilewati.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Si Gadis Bercaping itu lebih dulu menyapanya dengan kata-kata dan obrolan ringan dalam Bahasa Belanda dan Bahasa Indonesia tempo kuno yang sama-sama mereka berdua ketahui.

Dan harus engkau ketahui satu hal tentang pertatapan netra mereka berdua: sebagian besar dari pertemuan antara Arthur Kirkland dengan Si Gadis Bercaping ini adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan.

Selalu kejadian ketika Arthur tidak memikirkan perihal di mana Gadis Bercaping itu berada ...

... atau, memikirkan apakah mereka akan bertemu nanti, hari ini, di kebun teh, di depan rumah Arthur—tidak. Bila Arthur memikirkannya, terasa mustahil.

Terjawab oleh kenihilan belaka.

Ternamun, kala Arthur melupakan betapa ingin Arthur melihat sosok gadis pribumi itu; perihal si pria Inggris ini tengah menyerah atau tiada keinginan untuk bertemu dan menemukan gadis yang alangkah misterius identitasnya ini ... _Tring!_ , seolah keajaiban, kedua netra mereka bertatapan.

Memaku keduanya dalam liputan hening untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

(Keping zamrud menawan dan cokelat tua yang menatap dengan aura misterius bercampur kelembutan itu ... .)

Dan yang satu ini, ialah salah satu contoh ketidaksengajaannya. Di atas betonan batas kebun teh sebelah timur, di mana Arthur mendudukkan diri seraya bersandar pada batang kokoh dari suatu pohon rimbun.

Gadis itu menemukannya—ketika serangan kantuk akibat kekurangan kafein yang biasa Arthur dapatkan dari menghabiskan seteko berukuran sedang teh melati—dengan keranjang besar berisi pucuk-pucuk daun teh muda di pinggang kiri.

Ia-lah sosok yang Arthur cari selama ini, setelah hampir delapan minggu tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Dengan penampilan sederhana yang menunjukkan kepribumiannya sebagai rakyat Hindia Belanda ... yang terjajah oleh para bangsa penjelajah.

(Salah satunya, ialah negeri yang Arthur dan Oliver Kirkland personifikasikan. Ternamun, sayangnya, sebagian besar rakyat Hindia Belanda tidak tahu maksud yang tersembunyi dari datangnya mereka ke Hindia Belanda, terutama Pulau Jawa.)

Kalimatnya sungguh sederhana, diucapkan dengan tenang, membuat si pria Inggris ini membuka kembali kelopak mata yang sempat tertutup selama beberapa saat ...

" _Sir Lieutenant_ , apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

 _Gedubrak!_

Dalam lingkupan sunyi nan damai keadaan di batas timur perkebunan teh, dengan keadaan semi mengantuk sebab rengkuhan hawa sejuk Hindia Belanda; yang tidak jua memudar walau hari beranjak siang ... ketidaksiapan diri untuk menjawab, sayangnya, Arthur alami.

Benar-benar "kekagetan" si Arthur Kirkland ini, merusak sajak damai hari yang telah tertulis.

" _Sir_? Anda baik-baik saja?" Berkali-kali seolah tak cukup satu kali, pemilik alis tebal tak tertandingi ini mengerjap cepat, mengedarkan pandangan; mencari jawaban. _"I'm fine, thanks for asking it to me."_

Namun sayangnya, kedua alis dari lawan bicara nyaris saling bertautan. Mungkin ia kurang atau malah tidak paham dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan, pikir Arthur lagi.

Ada jeda panjang yang tercipta, keheningan yang menyelimuti seakan abadi, sebelum kalimat berbahasa sama dengan jawaban Arthur tempo detik meluncur dari mulut si gadis pemetik teh yang capingnya tidak pernah lupa untuk dikenakan.

 _"Ah, glad to hear that, Sir Lieutenant,"_ jawabnya.

Arthur terperangah. Inggris? _"K- kan- kan jou ... 'English' sprekken?"_

Dan anggukan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Arthur, kali ini. Mampu ia netra senyum tipis dari bibir milik gadis yang berdiri dengan tegap di depannya.

 _"I can, Sir. Just a little, and I'm proud of that; can speak another languages."_

Ada satu lagi yang membuat Arthur kehilangan kata. _Kupikir, ia hanya mampu mengucapkan kata_ 'Sir Lieutenant' _saja_ , pikirnya.

Diksi dalam pikirannya dan kosakata yang kerap diandalkannya ketika beradu suara dengan seorang Francis Bonnefoy kini lenyaplah sudah; tak bersisa barang satu.

" _Sir Lieutenant_ ," panggilan itu terdengar, panggilan yang familiar di telinga. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dengan satu tangan, Si Gadis Bercaping sibuk menyisih-nyisihkan tutupan dedaunan teh dalam keranjang; mencari sesuatu dalam kehijauan daun yang menimbun seakan menutupi.

Tidak sampai satu menit Arthur ini menunggu—masih dalam posisi ia duduk bersandar di bawah rerindangan sebatang pohon besar, hingga bibir Si Gadis Bercaping kembali mengulumkan senyum.

"Untuk Anda," ucapnya dengan uluman senyum. "Jatah delapan hari."

 _Oh._

Tangan kanannya segera terunjuk, mencengkeram sesuatu yang hendak ia berikan untuk Arthur; hal yang paling pria Inggris itu cari seterjaganya dari lelapan satu malam.

"Ah, Anda barangkali lupa dengan tulisan yang terselipkan dalam keranjang teh yang saya berikan beberapa hari lalu, _Sir._ Itulah sebabnya salah satu saudari saya tidak meletakkan keranjang daun teh dini hari tadi."

Jadi ... selama delapan minggu sebelum hari cerah ini, gadis dengan caping kuning pucat ini ke mana?

Tangan itu masih terunjuk, sebelum diterima oleh empunya sematan nama "Kirkland". Yang secara benar Arthur terima setelah beberapa saat kalimat lain terkatakan oleh Si Gadis Bercaping; pribumi Hindia Belanda.

Dan sebagai balasan dari "penyerahterimaan" keranjang anyaman bambu kuning yang sempat menjembatani genggam-cengkeram kedua tangan mereka ... Arthur hanya mampu mengangguk dwikali, jawaban terucap lidah pun hanya sesingkat kata umum dalam Bahasa Belanda; katanya, " _Dank ü_."

"Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan dengan jumlah jatah teh siap seduh yang saya perbanyak, _Sir Lieutenant_. Sebab selama delapan hari itu, dimulai esok hari, seluruh pasokan teh siap seduh dan petikan segarnya akan dikirim ke Kerajaan."

Arthur hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Kerajaan?"

Gadis pribumi pemetik teh dengan caping kuning pucat itu, lantas mengangguk sebagai separuh jawabannya. "Belanda. Kerajaan Belanda, _Sir._ "

Dahinya berkerut, hampir menautkan kedua alis Arthur Kirkland yang tebalnya tidak kira-kira. "Ada apa?" Seekspresian lelah terlihat di wajah rupawannya yang teduh, bahkan seembusan napas lelah mampu Arthur dengar—dengan tidak sengaja.

" _Cultuurstelsel, Sir_." Si Gadis Bercaping menoleh, menatap jauh pada perkebunan teh yang begitu luas. "Peraturan tersebut masih dijalankan hingga sekarang, _Sir Lieutenant_ , membuat kami; pribumi Hindia Belanda, harus menyetorkan hasil kebun dan tanian kami."

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, suatu kekagetan dalam diri Arthur terasa. Belanda masih memberlakukan peraturan tersebut, padahal mereka telah hilang kuasa atas Nusantara?

(Bahkan, beberapa prajurit tempur dan panglima dari Negeri Kincir Angin yang tersisa di Hindia Belanda telah ditawan secara resmi oleh Inggris.)

 _"Ah, I see ..."_

 **...•~*o0o*~•...**

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan_. **

_I gain no material profits by making this Indonesian (historical-factres) fanfiction._

.

 **~o0- LIEUTENANT GOVERNOR -0o~**

written by **_INDONESIAN KARA_**.

.

 **Rated:** T (R-14) untuk materi sejarah yang cukup rumit.

 **Genres:** Historical (main), Slice of Life, Adventure.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

 **Notes:** Alternate Universes. Historical Research. Dedicated for **#NasionalismeIndonesia**.

•

 **{[factres]}**

 **-Indonesia; 27 Juni 2018-**

* * *

 ***~...0•o•0...~***

 ** _"Tidak ada rakyat yang mampu menarik kuat perhatian seorang personifikasi negara ..._**

 ** _"Kecuali kepala negara, pejuang, dan tentunya ... sesama personifikasi."_**

•

* * *

 **-1811-**

 _"Ada alasan kuat mengapa 'Indonesia zaman kepungkur' menjadi incaran para negeri penjelajah buwana raya."_

* * *

•

UAP teh, dengan halus menyentuh indera penciuman, bersamaan dengan cairan bening kecokelatan itu yang dituangkan ke dalam cangkir antik berhiaskan tinta emas; membentuk bunga mawar emas cantik yang Arthur sukai.

Teh, hal yang paling ia incar setiap pagi dan sore (kadang juga malam) setelah oksigen dan sisa kehidupannya sebagai perwakilan negeri Britania Raya. Secangkir semangat setiap hari. Sekelumit serotonin untuk melewati hari-hari. Teman pertama yang ia butuhkan hari demi hari.

Meskipun yang Arthur temukan di Hindia Belanda adalah teh berharumkan bunga melati, namun bukan main paniknya pagi tadi, ketika tahu bahwa stok teh siap seduh di keranjang anyaman bambu kuning mungilnya tandas.

" _My fault_. Aku lupa meletakkan kembali keranjang ini di samping pintu depan," sesal Arthur di waktu pagi yang telah terlewat itu, menggema di dapur yang masih senyap.

Seraya mengacak rambutnya yang kusut dan berekspresi tertekuk, si pria Inggris ini meraih handuk; ingin membersihkan diri. Tadi malam, hawanya panas.

Hampir sama panasnya dengan sekarang.

Rimbunan tipis pohon ... ah, entah apa namanya itu, gemerisik daun; menari mengikuti melodi angin yang bersemilir. Kala itu, Arthur berada di tegukan terakhir teh melati di cangkirnya.

Pikirnya menerawang jauh, seraya meluruskan tatapannya ke angkasa biru dengan perarakan awan putih yang menggumpal. Berpikir tentang kebijakan pihak Belanda yang masih diberlakukan hingga sekarang.

Tangannya bergerak, jemari segera meraih pena bertinta legam, tergeletak tepat di samping cangkir teh berlukiskan mawar dengan "tinta emas". Sementara, di pojok kanan atas meja, terletak separuh rim kertas yang masih murni; belum tercoreti oleh tulisan apapun.

Tatapan beredar, pikiran terjernihkan segera. Sedetik, otaknya berpikir keras. Dahi pun berkerut, nyaris saja saling menautkan sepasang alis tebal milik Arthur. _Kebijakan Netherlands di Nusantara yang menyimpang dari pemikiran dan ideologiku, hm ..._ , batinnya.

Pena dalam apitan jemari tangan kanan diketuk berirama, mengisi hening, bersamaan dengan pikiran yang mulai berkeras pikir.

Keping zamrud pun beralih pada secangkir teh di hadapan. Sejenak, teringat sesuatu.

 _"Cultuur ... stelsel."_

* * *

 **-"Kami; pribumi, tak lantas hidup makmur dengan kebijakan 1811."-**

* * *

"Kerajaan?" Arthur merasa asing. Sebab Inggris belum menjalankan peraturan atau kebijakan apapun.

Si Gadis Bercaping mengangguk, lantas menjawab, "Kerajaan Belanda, Sir, petikan beserta sangraian selama dua bulan ini di gudang penyimpanan harus diserahkan kepada mereka sebelum tenggatnya."

"Untuk apa?" Arthur kembali mengernyit. Untung saja keranjang anyaman bambu kuning berisi daun teh siap seduh yang diberikan oleh Si Gadis Bercaping telah ia letakkan.

Jika belum, bisa-bisa selama delapan hari ke depan, Arthur takkan menyeduh sumber kafein utamanya setiap pagi, sore, dan malam (jika dingin).

Si Gadis Bercaping meletakkan keranjangnya, lantas mendudukan diri di samping Arthur. Ia pun memulai penjelasannya, "Jadi ... begini, _Sir_ , kebijakan para pihak pro Belanda masih dijalankan di Hindia Belanda hingga hari ini, entahlah sampai kapan.

"Salah satu dari kebijakan tersebut ialah _cultuurstelsel_ , yang kerap kami sebut sebagai 'tanam paksa'. Kebijakan tersebut mengharuskan kami untuk menanami lahan pertanian dan perkebunan pribumi dengan tanaman yang laku dijual dengan harga tinggi; pala, cengkeh, kopi, teh, bahkan beras dan rerempahan lainnya, _Sir._

"Namun sebelum itu, seluruh hasil bumi; berpuluh-puluh karung banyaknya, harus terlebih dahulu dikirimkan ke Kerajaan Belanda dengan kapal-kapal uap yang dijaga oleh puluhan serdadu dan awak kapalnya," jelas Si Gadis Bercaping, _wahai_ , alangkah kentara suratan rasa lelah raga yang mendera. "Berat, _Sir_ , pribumi banyak berkorban untuk kesuksesan dan kekayaan mereka."

Arthur mengerti, mengangguk pelan. Tatapanya ikut sayu; turut merasakan kedukaan besar dalam selinimasa kecil yang diceritakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

 _"I think that's so hard for all Nusantarans, yes?"_

Si Gadis Bercaping, walau berat hati, mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

* * *

 **-"... yang mana banyak penyimpangan atas kependudukan Inggris di tanah Nusantara Raya."-**

* * *

Dua jam, lebih dari itu, Arthur telah memejamkan mata. Membiarkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya ditarikan oleh angin senja yang bersemilir masuk melalui jendela. Pula disinari oleh cahaya mentari, barangkali satu-dua jam lagi, akan tenggelam di kaki langit sebelah barat.

Pena bertinta legam itu berhenti; selesai tugas. Secarik ... bukan. Bercarik-carik kertas putih dari serim kertas semula telah penuh dengan berbagai coretan; membuat lembaran kertas itu berharga dan tentu saja ... **_kontroversial_**.

Di belakang meja kerja dan kursi yang Arthur sandari, tergantung sebuah peta besar yang wilayahnya kita kenal betul, terekam dalam memori bagi siapapun yang pernah hidup, membaca, dan mengetahui "wilayah tersebut ...

 ** _Nusantara ... Raya._**

•••

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

•••

Sorry, I'm sorry for the late update.

Orangtuaku melarangku lagi untuk tidak membuka situs biru ini.

Hih.

"Fokus sama IPA dan Matematika, Ta, kamu itu sudah kelas sepuluh! Gak usah nulis-nulis lagi, nggak ada gunanya," ceunah.

Ih, hilih.

Oh, iya, chapter ini adalah permintaan maaf saya. Maaf kalau kurang panjang, saya fokusnya mau ke timelined-fictions-nya.

 _ **~GLBV.**_


	4. and I can still feel a gentle breeze

_**"Akan ada genangan darah, air mata sedih berbalutkan takut, dan serak-serak potongan tubuh, pula alutsista yang tak lagi berguna di tanah ini.**_

 _ **"Camkan itu."**_

* * *

•••

 **SATU** pertanyaan terucap, keras. Menyaingi kerasnya "suara alam" sebagai pengisi sunyi. Orang bilang pun, suaranya akan teredam seketika. Kalah saing oleh debur-debur ombak yang saling mengejar di lautan lepas. Namun, di pelataran itu, riuh oleh cibir lautan, ada yang nekat berbicara ...

" _Hey you, England_. Bagaimana dengan Pantai Cilincing? Indah, bukan? Dua hari berlalu, dan debur ombaknya seakan menahan kakiku untuk tetap bergeming di sini. _It is so captivating, right?_ " Dengan ucapan cepatnya ia memuji dan melontar pertanyaan, separuh menghiraukan sosok lainnya yang mendengus kesal.

Satu tokoh lain di sana, mencemooh singkat. Terlihat sekali dia menahan hasratnya untuk mengalamatkan kata-kata kasar yang masih sekadar ia sumpahkan dalam hati. " _You git_." Lantas menguap ke udara. Tertangkap oleh gendang telinga si lawan bicara. Yang perkataannya dibalas sedemikian ketus dan singkatnya, mengernyit. Satu alisnya naik, suratan ekspresi keheranan. " _Wait, what_?"

"Bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Jauh dari Eropa kita ke sini bukan untuk berlibur, ingat? _And what the heck with the poem at your last sentence, huh_?" Ketusan nada pada balasan untuk lawan bicaranya terdengar. Hanya berselang tiga detik, si "lawan bicara" terkikik atas ketusan tersebut.

"Aaahaha, maafkan aku, Nak ..."

 _Sigh!_ Kalimat barusan dipotong semena-mena. Lagi, dengan berketus kata. "Aku bukan anakmu. Aku personamu yang lain, _Bloody England._ "

Setelah itu, ia mengernyit kesal (sepasang alis tebalnya hampir bertautan) dengan sekelumit rasa "nista"; menduga-duga jika dia telah salah kata. Kalimatnya barusan justru berbalas dengan sindiran "setengah pedas" berisi fakta. Iris _aquamarine_ pudar itu berotasi. "Memangnya kau sendiri bukan personifikasi Britania Raya, _poppet_?" Giliran Oliver meremehkan (Arthur berdecak, memutar bola matanya malas).

"Oh, dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka dengan caramu berdecak meremehkan untuk yang kedua kalinya itu," tambah Oliver.

Arthur—sang Inggris yang berdecak kesal beberapa detik yang lalu—berketus kembali, "Lantas, apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi, _Git_? Dan ... untuk apa kautunjukkan seringai licikmu itu, _huh_? _If you don't have a brilliant plan for us, just shut your fucking mouth up._ "

Sekali lagi dia terkekeh-kekeh—selepas balasan untuk kalimatnya telah dikatakan dengan penuh emosi dan rasa kesal—seraya menyisir sebelah kanan rambut _blonde-pinkished_ -nya dengan satu tangan.

"Nikmatilah liburanmu, dalam apitan tanda kutip ini, Arthur Kirkland, sebelum ombak pantai ini mengikuti kegemparan dan gempita panik di atas tanah Hindia Belanda yang akan terjadi beberapa hari ke depan." Oliver menatap gulungan ombak, kembali berkejaran di samuder tirta biru, dan tanpa menoleh, ia berucap, "Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Jelas dia tahu betul. Mengerti, maksudnya. "Apakah pernah aku salah mengerti maksudmu?"

Sedetik selepas pertanyaan itu, Arthur merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas lecek; sobekan kecil di sana-sini, tak lupa dengan bekas tekukan yang cukup kentara di sana. "Ah. Dia berikan ini padaku. Sesaat selepas kekalahannya yang telak melawan pasukan kita," ucapnya.

"Kukira apa; aku pikir isinya ialah wasiat dari pihaknya untuk dipidatokan di depan seluruh wajah tanah jajahannya ... ternyata, hanya dua kata di sini." Arthur membacanya, berulangkali, mengecamkan dalam pikir. Oliver di sampingnya merasa tertarik. _"What's that?"_

 _"Nederlands Indië. 'Ranah jajahan Belanda di sisi Samudera Hindia dan separuh turunan dari India'."_

Itulah yang Arthur tuturkan.

Oliver berdeham sekali, lantas mengucap, "Negeri yang kelak akan menjadi Tanah Air Adidaya, bukankah begitu, Arthur?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab bisu.

* * *

 _Kurasa kamu benar, Oliver. Negeri yang kita incar kala itu, entah separuh atau seabad kemudian, adalah bagian dari Adidaya Dunia._

 _._

 _Akan tetapi, baiklah. Mari kita lihat saja beberapa abad ke depan._

* * *

 **.**

 **...•~*o** **0** **o*~•...**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c)** _ **Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**_

 _I gain no material profits by making this (historical-factres) fanfiction._

.

 **#PeLitKreNasIndo**

 **~o0- LIEUTENANT GOVERNOR -0o~**

 _written by_ _ **INDONESIAN KARA**_ _._

 **#NasionalismeIndonesia**

.

 **Rated:** T (R-14) untuk materi sejarah yang lumayan rumit.

 **Genres** : Historical (main), Slice of Life, Adventure.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

•

{[ factual researcher | histories seeker ]}

 **-Indonesia; 15 Maret 2019-**

 ***~...** **0•o•0** **...~***

 **.**

* * *

Malam hari dengan kirana rembulan samar memanjakan netranya. Langit bertabur gemintang, menemani sang rembulan adiratna agar tidak sendirian. Wahai, alangkah indah untuk dipandang oleh siapapun; termasuk seseorang, yang kini terduduk santai di depan _white mansion_ -nya dalam gemingan tiada suara. Satu pasang keping hijau itu, menatap angkasa mengikuti kepalanya yang mendongak tinggi. Angin malam pelan bersemilir, dengan ramah membelai helaian rambut pirangnya, penuh kelembutan alam. Dia menyungging senyuman, ekspresif mengagumi bahana raya di Hindia Belanda yang tidak akan bisa Arthur temui di negeri asalnya.

Tak berawan, rembulan secerahannya, dan udara yang belum dicemari apapun …

... dan tanah air di mana ia berpijak, saat ini, ialah pengenang apapun sejarah yang terjadi.

Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi pertama dari Britania Raya itu, segera terdorong untuk melangkah keluar dari lingkup "rumah"nya. Merasakan adanya sesuatu dari segala milik Hindia Belanda yang harus dia sibak dan ketahui.

.

… _one of them: not so far from the place._

' _Is that only my feelings, or the trees are really softly speak to me?'_

 _._

* * *

 _ **t**_ _elah diceritakan suatu kisah,_

 _ **t**_ _entang para negeri di atas buwana;_

 _ **t**_ _ercitra setitik dari nirwana,_

 _ **t**_ _ereguk dalam penjajahan …_

 _ **~Lieutenant Governor, arc. 1816.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk-uhuk! Ugh!_ _My nose_ _… ugh. Uhuk! Uhuk!"_

 _"… eh? S- Sir Lieutenant? Is that … you?"_

 _"Ugh … bau … bau busuk apa ini ...?"_

 _"Ah, excuse me._ _Sir_ _..., sepertinya Anda membutuhkan ini."_

 _"Ah, terima kasih. Aku memang tidak tahan denga aroma semenusuk ini."_

 _"Bagaimana jika kita keluar dari sini,_ _Sir_ _? Udara di luar sepertinya jauh lebih segar. Bagus untuk menghilangkan pening di kepala Anda karena aroma ini."_

 _..._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Hanya soal waktu, 'Hindia Belanda' yang kita kenal akan menggenggam kemerdekaan, era ketika ia Berjaya, dan masa di mana ia meraih gelar sebagai "Negara Adidaya Dunia". Menjadi salah satu pilar tertinggi dari region di mana ia berada._

 _Namun, kembali hanya soal waktu, 'Hindia Belanda' dibanting oleh tragedi—di mana darah para pendekarnya akan menggenang hingga semata kaki. Ia juga akan ditampar oleh seluruh dunia oleh sebab tindakannya; demi mempertegakkan suksesi hukum yang berlaku._

 _Akan ada … akan ada saatnya._

 _Itu pasti, hanya mempersoalkan linimasa dengan waktu._

 _Namun …,_

 _… sebelum beranjak membahas segala perihal di atas, ada baiknya kita berfokus pada Arthur dan segala hal yang dia alami semasa menginjakkan kaki di ranah medan merdeka; di tempat yang sama di mana kita berpijak dengan kokoh menjunjung, mengimplementasikan, dan mempertahankan Pancasila sebagai dasar negara._

 _Arthur Kirkland, yang bahkan tidak mengenali seorang gadis pemegang keempat pilar 'Hindia Belanda', karena identitasnya memang diluruhkan oleh semesta dengan anggun._

 _Untuk yang akan datang; dengan segala ketakjuban, kekaguman, dan rasa terkesima, Arthur akan berseru …,_

 **.**

 **"** ** _Indonesian_** **, lihat apa yang kutemukan!"**

…

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **.finished chapter IV.**

* * *

 _._

 _Dareka ni wanareru you na~_

 _Hakanai yume dato shite mo~_

 _Douka kanaete you ne?_

 _Kimi … dake … wa!_

 _._

 _*I don't know why, but from the time when I started to miss with 'him', I sings this song almost of my freetime._

*smile* Hallo, everyone! Here is INDONESIAN KARA a.k.a Larnetta, as the writer of this Indonesian fanfiction!

First of all, I want to say sorry because of my silent hiatus … I was forget to inform you all about it. Haaah … SMA banyak lomba ternyata.

I joined many selection of Indonesian literature competition this year, hopefully I can make my school have a good name in the face of Central Java province. :') | I'm really hoping about it.

Maybe, all, I will go hiatus again. As the written above, I have to prepare myself for the competitions. FYI, I write this chapter together with the writing of entries for the 2019 _**National Youth Scientific Work Competition which must be collected next week. Pray for me to win, guys**_ _! ((and well, pertama kalinya nulis fanfiksi paki laptop, heeheh~))  
_

Thanks for all readers, favers, followers, and … _**will you leave a comment in order to encourage me? 3 *lope-lope everywhere***_

Have your great days, my friend!

 _ **.**_

 _ **Great Indonesia;**_

 _ **~INDONESIAN KARA.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

… _ini ampun, deh, ya. Mau ikut lomba debat berbahasa Inggris, tapi kemampuan ngomong kenapa masih amburadhul giniii!?DX *kebanyakan nyastra pakai jepang/indo/jawa*_

 _Tolong, kalau ada yang bisa bantu, tolong PM saya, dan kita lanjutkan di WA! Mari berkomunikasi!_


End file.
